El siguiente escalon
by franzcita
Summary: RPS Kogan. Una parte de ser famoso es mantenerte alejado de los escándalos, si los medios supieran lo que ocurre en Big Time Rush. Sería el fin de nosotros.


**Hola ¿me recuerdan?**

**Estuve trabajando en algunas historias en el verano y de pronto se me ocurrió esto, gracias a mi amiga Francisca que conocí en una junta del fans club en el que estoy. Gracias Fran :)**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, estos son de Sony Music, Columbia Records, Nickelodeon y Scott Fellows. Esto sólo lo escribo con fines de entretención.**

* * *

**Capitulo o Paso 1: Sólo nos quedamos dos amigos divirtiéndonos.**

POV Kendall

Camino nervioso a los estudios, me llamaron para confirmar si seré parte del nuevo programa para niños de este canal. Sería una gran forma de impulsar mi carrera, de ayudar a Heffron Drive. En la recepción me indican ir a una oficina, según lo dijo la persona, es para audiciones y ensayos.

Al entrar encuentro a los ejecutivos, me reciben con los brazos abiertos. Eso debe ser una buena señal. Me piden que realice unos diálogos solo y luego con quienes trabajaré. Hago lo primero y cuando llegan a presentarse los chicos, vi a alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Logan. Fuimos compañeros de clases en el jardín de infantes, y nos hemos encontrado algunas veces. Es curioso saber que a pesar de que ha cambiado, no me he olvidado de él.

No hable con él, esta mucho más distante que al chico que conocí hace años y también se ve mas frio. Ha pasado mucho rato desde que llegue y ya es incomodo. Sé que a veces me mira pero ¿Por qué no me habla?, estamos sentados afuera en un pasillo, mientras esperamos a los ejecutivos. Estoy nervioso, realmente esta es un gran oportunidad. A veces James o Carlos preguntan cosas como me gusta hacer o que música escucho. Logan sigue distante.

Comienzo a morderme las uñas, es un mal habito que no he logrado parar. Cuando estoy nervioso siempre lo hago. James y Carlos se levantan, alcanzo a escuchar algo sobre comprar unos refrescos y los observo alejarse por el pasillo, seguramente a la maquina expendedora.

"Kendall" Escucho mi nombre y él se sienta junto a mi. Intento mostrarme calmado. "Deberías tranquilizarte, estamos seguros de que quedaras" dice, aunque no me mira.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto. Dejando por un momento tranquilas mis manos.

"Has sido el mejor" contesto.

Eso es todo lo que dice, antes de alejarse nuevamente. No me da tiempo para analizar sus palabras. Uno de los ejecutivos sale de la oficina con una gran sonrisa y me pide entrar.

* * *

¡Quede! No puedo creerlo, tanto que me encuentro estado de shock cuando me lo mencionan, Logan tenia razón. Mi felicidad era al máximo, y todo rastro de nerviosismo lo deje atrás. No estoy seguro si salir a celebrar o llegar a casa a decirles a mis padres.

Antes de que pudiera dejar el estudio, me encuentro con Logan. Él también se ve muy feliz.

"Te dije que quedarías" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias, tenias razón" conteste. Pero pronto recordé algo "¿Por qué me evitabas?" pregunte.

"No lo hice" frunció el ceño y respondió a la defensiva. ¡Que cambiante!

"Bien."

"Si vas a celebrar, por lo menos ten cuidado.

"Oye, tengo dieciocho." respondí, ofendió mi orgullo.

"Aun eres un niño." una risa burlona curso sus labios. No quise responder. Y con eso se alejo victorioso.

No me agrado su comentario, tengo dieciocho años sé como cuidarme solo. Es increíble como cambia la gente en pocos años. Lo que recuerdo de él era que me protegía de los matones del salón, existen en preescolar, y cuando uno es pequeño el egoísmo es mayor entre niños, en especial cuando se trata de un tonto juguete.

Ahora será desagradable tratar con él todos días, no necesariamente porque éramos amigos de pequeños significa que lo seremos ahora que somos casi adultos.

Deje de pensar en la anti patica conducta de mi compañero castaño. Que me causo un desagradable dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Comencé a ir al estudio para ensayar y grabar voces. La serie aun no se empezaba a grabar. Y los pequeños ratos libres que teníamos hablaba con Carlos, con quien me he llevado mejor hasta ahora, James también es simpático y me gustan sus chistes. Casi no he tratado con Logan, a veces lo veo feliz y otras enojado, así que lo evito un poco para que no me toque cargar con su ira.

El día casi termina, estoy caminando hacia los casilleros para buscar mis cosas, me duele el pecho, el cansancio ya me esta afectando. Me recargo un poco en pared del lugar y comienzo a sentirme enfermo, rápidamente la sala del personal empieza a dar vueltas y a faltarme el aire. Un ataque, no he tenido uno así en años. Busco mi inhalador en mi bolso con desesperación, estoy casi desmayándome. Siento unos brazos que ayudan a sentarme en el suelo y oigo una voz conocida pero lejana hablarme. Hago un esfuerzo enorme por entender lo que dice.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" dice preocupado "Kendall, dime algo."

Puedo sentir el inhalador en mi mano y logro entregárselo a la persona que me esta ayudando. Quien rápidamente lo ocupa para detener mi ataque, siento sus manos en mi barbilla y el aire frio del objeto. Poco a poco comienzo a respirar pausadamente y abrir mi ojos para encontrar a Logan apoyando su frente en la pared junto a mi cabeza. Puedo sentir pequeñas convulsiones provenientes de su cuerpo. Esta llorando.

"¡Oh Dios!" grita y me abraza de inmediato. Limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas "Pensé… que estabas muriendo. Nunca antes me había asustado así."

Le sonreí en respuesta, como agradezco que haya estado ahí. Me llevo a casa esa noche, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Nuestra amistad se recupero y ha crecido desde ese momento, a veces le digo a Logan que me salvo la vida, porque es cierto si él no hubiese estado ahí… prefiero no pensar en eso.

* * *

Han pasado casi diez meses desde aquello y ahora estamos saliendo a un club, junto con James y Carlos. Será la primera vez que nos vamos a divertir a una fiesta, nosotros cuatro, algo diferente ya que siempre estamos trabajando.

Me gusta el lugar de inmediato, la música, las luces, el alcohol y las chicas. No me gustan los excesos, pero no es malo divertirse de vez en cuando. Pronto nos separamos y comienzo coquetear con una linda chica morena. Bebemos y bailamos durante un rato. Nuestro baile se comienza a tornar cada vez mas caliente y antes de darme cuenta nos estamos besando, es un beso vacio, pero cargado de lujuria. Me pide ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, tomo su mano y nos disponemos a salir rápidamente. Sexo casual suena muy bien ahora. Antes de que saliéramos del club siento un golpe en mi mandíbula. ¿Qué ocurre?

Comienza una pelea entre el desconocido que me golpeo y un guardia. La chica desaparece de mi lado, rayos me duele mucho la cara. Que mal esta terminando mi noche de diversión.

Logan rápidamente aparece, esta muy molesto, sonrió tímidamente cuando lo veo. Agarra mi brazo y salimos del local hacia su auto. Creo que decir molesto es poco.

"¡Te dejamos un par de horas solo y armas un desastre!" grita, mientras conduce "No soy tu niñero Schmidt." continua.

"¡No me grites!" exclame furioso. "Tengo diecinueve años, Henderson. No soy un niño como tú crees."

"Claro que lo eres, si ninguno de nosotros hubiese estado contigo…" desvía su vista de la carretera "Terminas en el hospital, por ser un idiota." Esto si me enfureció, enserio. Puede que este pensando así por el alto nivel de alcohol que tenga en mi cuerpo. Pero golpeo a Logan, sin siquiera procesarlo del todo. El auto se mueve peligrosamente.

Estaciona el coche y me empuja nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto. Intento golpearlo de nuevo, no lo logro. No debería ser difícil soy mucho mas grande que él.

"Kendall" dice, y yo continúo forcejeando. "¡Kendall, ya basta!, no voy a pelear contigo." exclama. Yo me detengo lentamente. "En este estado no puedo llevarte a tu casa. Tu madre me mataría."

Reanuda la marcha, después de ver que ya estoy mas tranquilo. Casi media hora tardamos en llegar a su apartamento. He estado aquí antes, el lugar no es muy grande y esta un poco desordenado, pero es agradable.

"Lo siento" dijo. Estoy arrepentido de mi propio comportamiento hacia mi amigo.

"No te preocupes por eso" responde una sonrisa. Trae una bolsa de hielo en sus manos, la cual acomoda en mi mandíbula. "Te entiendo, yo también he tenido problemas similares a los tuyos."

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y empezamos a conversar, mientras me ayuda con el hielo. Es difícil hablar así, pero es una forma para quitar el ambiente tenso que formó por el mal rato que pasamos en el club y la pelea en el auto.

Comienzo a despertar desorientado y con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, siento algo frio en mi regazo y un peso en mi hombro. Abro los ojos sin prisa, la luz del día me incomoda. Lo primero que observo es la bolsa con el hielo derretido dentro y a mi amigo castaño dormir plácidamente, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Se ve lindo.

¡¿Qué fue lo pensé?! Pego un salto asustado, Logan cae al suelo y se queja de inmediato, es una pésima forma de despertar. Lo escucho decir algunas groserías, mientras se levanta del suelo alfombrado. Me mira un tanto molesto, pero pronto su rostro cambia a preocupación. Me lleva a su habitación y lo veo salir de su cuarto. Vuelve en unos minutos con una nueva bolsa con hielo y unas pastillas.

"Estas peor que ayer, tienes un poco hinchada tu cara" dice. El dolor punzante en mi cabeza sigue, y como si fuera una señal me entrega una pastilla para quitar la jaqueca.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo. El dolor de cabeza comenzó apaciguarse con lentitud, no volveré a beber en un largo un tiempo. Sentí que mis ojos se cerraban y por segunda vez me quede dormido.

El sonido de algo vibrando me despertó. Mi celular. Como si fuera por instinto empecé a buscar a ciegas mi teléfono, era molesto, no alcanzo a contestar y volví a acomodarme en la cama. Lo único que quería era dormir un rato más

"Esto es muy comprometedor" escucho decir. Un movimiento brusco junto a mi, hace que me siente de un respingo, aun estoy soñoliento.

"¡Carlos!" grita Logan. Carlos esta parado en la entrada de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Sabía que eran cercanos, pero dormir abrazados se presta para malos entendidos" dijo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" pregunta Logan, ambos nos comenzamos a levantar de la cama.

La conversación de Carlos y Logan la escucho lejanamente, aun tengo sueño. No se que hora es, pero parece que es tarde. Luego de un rato Carlos se marcha y quedamos nuevamente solos. Puedo ver que mi amigo esta tan cansado como yo. Volvemos a la cama para continuar durmiendo.

"Anoche fue un desastre" comenta. Lo miro divertido, si que lo fue. "El alcohol y tú son una mala combinación."

"Nunca bebo más de la cuenta" respondo, comienzo a bostezar.

"No lo vuelvas hacer" dijo. "De verdad pensé que tendría que pelear contigo."

"Lo importante es que nada paso" dije y mire al techo.

Siento a Logan abrazarme, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, sé que es raro pero me gusta que sea así. Es una cercanía que sólo tengo con él.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del club. Ya estamos grabando la serie, y es nuestro descanso. A Scott no le gusta la inevitable cercanía que tengo con Logan, tanto es así que nos mantiene un tanto alejados.

Conversamos a escondidas en los camerinos y cuando estamos con los chicos. Aun considero que es una estupidez mantener distancia porque hay personas que creen que podríamos dar mala imagen a la banda o la serie.

El transcurrir de los meses ha hecho algo en nuestra amistad con Logan, como no había hecho con Carlos y James. Me pongo celoso de que a veces pase mas tiempo con ellos que conmigo, tanto que incluso he llegado a practicar la _"ley del hielo"_ con él. Eso derivo a una discusión silenciosa en un descanso de las grabaciones, en mi camerino, que nunca olvidare y que cambio mi amistad con Logan para siempre.

La tensión se podía palpar con las manos, en el encerrado aire de mi lugar para relajarme, no podía identificar esa tensión y tan pronto como nos dijimos las primeras palabras para aclarar las cosas, todo se volvió mucho mas extraño. Nos estábamos besando apasionadamente, era un beso esperado, con deseo y tan acalorado, que dejaba el compromiso para llevar a algo más, el mejor beso de mi vida. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, debido a la falta de aire, nos asustamos de nuestras propias acciones; era un error que esperábamos no volver a cometer.

No recordaba a ver visto a Logan tan nervioso, desde el fuerte ataque de asma que tuve hace ya mas de un año. Decidimos intentar seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, pero los dos sabíamos que lo que pasó ese día, se volvería a repetir.

Todos veían nuestra amistad desde otra perspectiva, ahora sé por qué; había algo más en sus abrazos cuando nos quedábamos dormidos juntos y nuestras risas nerviosas mientras la cámara continuaba grabando.

Sólo espero que lo que siento se vaya, y pronto. Este es nuestro sueño y no nos podemos arriesgar por algo que no tiene futuro.

Es un daño que se puede evitar.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto o la odiaron?. Comenten, sus criticas me ayudaran a mejorar.**


End file.
